The present invention relates to an improved liquid applicator of the type which is mounted on shoe polish dispensing bottles or the like for the purpose of dispensing liquid onto a surface.
By way of background, there are numerous applicators known for the purpose of dispensing liquid. One such applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,401. However, in this applicator there is the tendency for the liquid inlet portion to at least partially obstruct the slit in the control membrane during liquid application. Furthermore, the volume of the chamber below the control membrane tends to change in size. In addition, there is no structure for positively opening the slit in the control membrane during liquid dispensing. All of the foregoing factors tend to cause an uneven flow of liquid onto a surface. Other applicators of the prior art also possessed at least one of the foregoing deficiencies. In addition, in certain prior art applicators the liquid-spreading fabric was cemented directly to the control diaphragm, and when this was distorted during liquid application, there was a disruption of full-face contact between the fabric and the surface onto which liquid was being deposited. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art applicators that the present invention is concerned.